


Heaven and Hell

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Demon Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural, demon dean - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Demon_Dean_Appreciation_Day, Dirty Talk, Explicit Smut, F/M, Fingering, Language, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Penetration, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: An angel and a demon meet in a bar on Halloween, leading to a one night stand neither would forget.





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Demon Dean. You've really got a hold on me. 
> 
> This is for @sparklingcas Kinky Halloween Challenge. Prompt was rough sex in an angel costume with Demon Dean. This is also for Demon Dean Appreciation Day hosted by @butiaintgonnaloveem and @kayteonline. 
> 
> Thanks to my awesome beta @andromytta!

The pulsing beats of Top 40 met my girlfriends and I as we sauntered through the doors of our favorite bar. It was packed full of people dressed in a variety of costumes, including multiple versions of Negan, Wonder Woman, and Pennywise. Our group found a booth and I offered to go order the first round of drinks.

I swayed through the crowd, careful not to catch my fluffy wings as I headed towards the bar. I stepped carefully in my white high heels, not wanting to stab anyone accidentally with the stiletto. The bar was busy so I found an empty stool and sat down, figuring I’d catch the bartender as he came by.

“You supposed to be a bird?” A deep voice asked from my right.

“No.” I scoffed. How rude. I’d spent weeks putting together my sexy angel costume complete with a jeweled halo, tight white corset, shimmering white skirt, and the perfect set of glittery wings. It hurt my feelings that someone would think I was dressed as anything other than a sexy angel. I turned to glare at the man next to me but my scolding fell silent as I looked into his piercing green eyes. He was unbelievably attractive. The indescribable color of his pupils, broad shoulders, a dangerous smirk, and hands that looked like they could crush someone. Immediately there was something appealing about the dominance that was radiating off of him.

“I’m...I’m an angel.” I stuttered as I shamelessly looked the gorgeous man up and down. Brown boots, worn jeans, and a red overshirt that looked very soft. Clearly he didn’t give a shit that it was Halloween.

The man scoffed before taking a drink. “Well no offense, but angels are dicks. Trust me.”

My expression was a mix of bewilderment and annoyance. “Well first of all, angels aren’t real. This is a costume. And second of all, fuck you. I didn’t ask your opinion.” I crossed my arms over my perfectly lifted breasts and looked away.

“You do look pretty. Angel or bird or whatever.” When I peeked back over my shoulder he was smiling. “I do have to ask you if it hurt?”

“What?” I asked as I slowly turned back to him. The way he looked at me made me anxious and a little dizzy, like he was an intoxication I probably shouldn’t partake in but absolutely would if I had the chance.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” He grinned, almost silly as he waited for my reaction.

I burst out laughing, the wings shaking over my shoulders. “Oh my god, my friend owes me ten bucks. I told her it would take less than fifteen minutes for someone to use that line.”

The man shrugged as if he was suddenly uninterested. “Well you already told me you were supposed to be an angel, but can’t blame a man for trying.”

I grinned as I offered my hand to him. “Hi, I’m Angel.”

He appraised me for a moment before meeting my hand with his. “Guess that makes me Demon.” His hand was rough and calloused, and he didn’t pull away.

“Hmmm...an angel and a demon walk into a bar. Sounds like a bad joke.” I giggled, turning towards him and smiling as his eyes devoured how I looked in the rest of my costume.

“Or sounds like a hell of a night.” He winked. He caught the attention of the bartender and ordered drinks for us, and let me order for my friends. Once our drinks were in front of us he tipped his glass towards me.

“Cheers Angel.”

I smirked as I clinked my glass against his. Apparently that was my name for the night, and coming from his blush pink lips it sounded perfect. “Cheers Demon.”

From there the night was a blur of tequila shots, distractions, and the handsome ‘Demon’. He didn’t say much about himself other than he was in town for a few days. He was ‘howling at the moon.’ There was something off about him, perhaps he was a little dangerous. But I wanted him regardless. I teased him with what I thought were subtle innuendos and touches and he reciprocated, his hand resting on my back while I talked. I gave up trying to keep my knees together as my stool rotated towards his. It was clear where this night was going.

“So Angel,” He slapped some cash down to cover our drinks as the bartender called last call. He turned and grinned at me, a delicious look of sin and desire so hot that I had to remind myself to breathe. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah.” I nodded. “Lemme just go tell my friends.”

He nodded, a distant look in his eyes like he couldn’t give a fuck if my friends knew where or who I’d gone home with but I was too excited to stop and ask him. It was Halloween, he was smoking hot, and I hadn’t gotten laid in two months.

Five minutes later I’d reassured my friends of my plan and sauntered back over to the demon. I set my hand on his shoulder.

“Ready to go?” He asked as he stood up, shrugging a canvas jacket on.

“Yep.” I giggled as I took his hand and pulled him towards the door. “Ever been to heaven?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Not with a gorgeous angel like you.”

The cab ride took ten excruciating minutes of his fingers moving up and down my thigh and his lips on my neck. A few minutes before we reached my place I whined as one of his hands moved under my skirt and then pushed my panties aside. I bit my lip to stay silent and not attract the attention of the driver.

“Think I can make you come before we get there?” He whispered in my ear, his other arm wrapped tight around my shoulders to keep me from wiggling away.

I shook my head as I looked into his eyes. “I can’t stay quiet.”

“Who said anything about quiet?” He asked darkly as one of his long fingers slid inside me. I couldn’t stifle my high squeak as his finger moved in and out of my core. I gripped his wrist and held on for the ride.

He chuckled as I dropped my head on his shoulder. His thumb stroked across my clit and couldn’t stop my low moan in response.

“She okay?” The cab driver asked as he looked in the rearview.

My demon nodded his head. “Just having a little too much fun tonight.”

The driver nodded and looked away.

“You’re so evil.” I muttered as two fingers moved faster inside me, my body reaching the stage of bliss with the edge just moments away.

“You have no idea.” He chuckled, his other hand collecting my hair and tugging my mouth towards his. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip, a little pain with his teasing as his fingers pushed me to the breaking point.

I groaned as the cab stopped. He smirked as he removed his fingers and then followed as I threw some cash at the driver and then pulled Demon out of the car.

As soon as we were alone our frenzied need took over. My hands reached for his face and his hands grabbed my hips as our lips met, his tongue meeting mine and distracting me from the goal of opening the front door. We staggered against the house, needing to be inside but unable to deny the heat between us.

I pulled away with a gasp as I tried to put the keys in the lock, my breasts and forehead pressed against the door as he pushed against me impatiently. Finally I got the damn door open and he slammed it behind us, shedding his jacket as I slid the wings off my shoulders. Next our shoes were kicked across the living room, my purse tossed to the couch. We stared at each other as he stalked me through the house, stripping our clothes as we moved down the dark hallway to my bedroom. His steps were predatory, like he was a real demon hunting an angel. And the greed in his eyes only made me want him more.

I paused at the open double doors of my bedroom and undid the laces of the corset, dropping it to the floor. My freed breasts relaxed out of the confines of the stays, and my nipples hardened in the cool room.

“Well Demon,” I hummed, as I set a hand on my naked hip and looked him up and down. “Your move.”

He advanced on me slowly, only in black boxer shorts that did nothing to hide his size or his arousal. His growl sent shivers across my back. “You have no idea what you’re in for, Angel.”

I whimpered as I swayed back towards the bed. The bedroom was dark so I couldn’t be sure but the hungry way he looked at me made his eyes appear black with desire. I shivered as his hands found my hips again.

The kiss was surprisingly gentle and I melted into it, my body leaning into his as he gripped me tight against him. I shrieked when he tossed me onto the bed, my ass bouncing on the mattress as I landed. I was wet from his teasing in the cab and I could feel slick between my legs as he crawled over me.

“You like it rough, Angel?” His lips and teeth ravished my breasts, nipping and sucking until I arched my back under him.

“Yes.” I wrapped my legs around his waist, enticing him to fuck me already. “Please Demon, I want you inside me right now.”

The evil edge to his chuckle made my heartbeat quicken. “Not so angelic after all.”

His hands grasped my ankles and I squeaked in surprise as he dragged me down the bed. His face was buried in my pussy before I had a second to comprehend what he was going to do next, and I moaned as I tangled my hands in his pullable hair.

Everytime my hips twisted on the bed he’d hold me down tighter, his fingers surely leaving dark bruises on my hips. He was an expert with his tongue and he knew it. Every reaction made him suck harder or lick faster, ravenous between my legs until I was a mewling mess and he had complete control. I moaned when he added one finger and then two, and I shuddered when I looked down to see him glaring at me in lust and concentration.

My legs were shaking and he groaned against me, knowing I was in that delicious space where the build was almost too much and I was greedy for my end. Three fingers moved harder inside me, my g-spot unable to evade his strokes. He hummed approvingly and I moaned as I fell over the edge, my pussy clenching and gushing around his fingers. He removed them as I came down, nibbling on my inner thighs before he sat up.

“You’re so sweet, Angel. That good for you?” He grinned, approving of his own ability to satisfy me.

“Fuck, yes. Oh my god.” I raked my nails across his chest as he climbed over me, his mouth claiming mine in a hard kiss.

He chuckled, his fingers gripping my chin as he pulled away. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Yeah?” I grinned. “Whatcha want, Demon?”

I shrieked as he pulled me up off the mattress, his fingers digging into my hips as he flipped me over onto my hands and knees.

“Want you to like this.” He rasped, his hands skimming across my lower back.

“Yes.” I groaned, pushing my ass out in the air in front of him. “Fuck me rough, Demon.”

The simmering growl from him made me breathless as he dropped his boxers and then grabbed a condom from his wallet. I whined, my hips swaying in the air as another minute passed.

I screamed in surprise when his hand spanked my ass hard, quickly followed by a second smack on the other side. I whimpered as he softly rubbed his hand across both sides.

“Feel good, Angel?”

“Yes, more.” I groaned, tiring of the agonizing wait but loving his touch. “Fuck, I just want your hands on me.”

He groaned in agreement before spanking me four more times with no rest in between. His knee nudged mine, forcing my legs open to him. I moaned as one of his fingers dipped into my pussy, my ass pushing back towards him again.

“What’re you waiting for?” I demanded, looking over my shoulder at him.

“You’ll get it when you get it, sweetheart.” He snapped. His teeth and fingers continued to torture me, intent on creating the little sparks of pain that had me dripping on the bed.

“Please.” I whimpered after a few minutes, my legs shaking. “Please Demon.”

He growled as he slammed into me, the force pushing my hands and knees forward on the bed. I cried out with each rough thrust, using what momentum I could to push back. I looked over my shoulder at him, and I swear his eyes were black with lust again. He moved a hand from my hip to gather my loose curls and he tugged hard, pulling another shriek from me.

When he slowed and fucked me more deliberately I groaned, trying to drop my head between my shoulders but couldn’t as he tugged tightly on my hair. “That feels so good.”

“Yeah it does.” He groaned as he watched himself entering me. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“Mhhmmm.” I nodded, pushing back against him as his speed increased again. “Make me come again.”

He spanked me hard again in acknowledgement, his hips slapping against my ass harder and harder. His hand moved to my clit, circling quickly as I felt him grow harder inside me.

I whined as he pulled out, confused and angry at the loss of him until he moved me onto my back and slammed into me again. We both groaned as he moved faster from this angle, the slaps of our skin colliding filling the room. My fingers grappled for him, and I dug my nails into his forearms, the sting spurring him on.

I lifted my leg and rested it on his shoulder, opening so his cock could fuck me deeper, my pussy clenching around him as I neared another orgasm.

“Oh god!” I screamed, and he smiled wickedly as he leaned down to kiss me, my orgasm peaking with his continued thrusts. I cried out in pain as he hit my cervix once, and then twice and then clenched around him as I heard the deliciously deep and sinful moans he made as he came.

My legs dropped heavily to the bed as he slid out of me. He staggered to his feet, wandering into the adjoining bathroom to toss the condom.

High on pleasure chemicals and bliss I curled up on my side of the bed, my hair strewn across my pillow as I looked up at him. I knew I’d be sore the next day, but it was totally worth it.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” He chuckled, lying down next to me. We both stared up at the ceiling as we caught our breath, shallow gasps fading to soft inhales and exhales.

What must’ve been four hours later I woke to him pulling on his boxers and jeans. He looked up as I pushed myself up on one elbow.

“I gotta go.” He muttered in his deep voice.

“Oh, ok.” I answered sleepily. “Well...thanks.”

He nodded awkwardly. I watched as he walked out of the double doors, how he tilted his head as he turned and looked back. The light in the hallway was on, illuminating his silhouette as he paused. His lopsided smile was charming as he looked down at me.

“Hey angel girl?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy Halloween.” And with a devilish grin the handsome demon was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
